Idea:Cannon Hammer
The Cannon Hammer is a Blademaster weapon created by Jaggid that is able to turn from a hammer into a cannon. Explanation The Cannon Hammer was created from years of experimenting and modifying the Gunhammer into the perfect hybrid of close-range and long-range, because they are so new very few smithys actually know how to forge them which makes them extremely rare and highly prized by hunters. Combos/Abilities Hammer Mode X = Normal Swing A = Heavy Swing R = Switch to Cannon Mode X, X, X, X = Basic Combo X and A = Charged Strike X, X, X and A = Super Charged Swing A, A, A, X, A = Knockout Combo X, A, R = Explosive Slam Cannon Mode X = Shoot A = Special Shot R = Switch to Hammer Mode Hold X = Charge Shot(Increases the attack power of a normal shot by 25%) X, X, X, A = Ultra Shot(Increases the attack power of the special shot by 15%) Shot Types Basic Shot Bullet: Shoots out a bullet, has an average everything and a capacity of 12 Bullet Special Shot: Shoots out 20 bullets over the course of 4 seconds dealing massive damage. Blast Shot Twin: Shoots out two powerful explosive shots in a V shape, if they both hit a monster it decreases their flinch threshold slightly. It takes a long time to shoot, reload and charge this weapon and it also has a capacity of 2. Twin Special Shot: Shoots out three powerful explosives in a trident shape, if they all hit a monster it decreases their flich threshold to 0 for 10 seconds. Sticky: Shoots out a sticky bomb that doesn't have much range and explodes after 5 seconds. It has an average shoot and reload time but it also has a slow charge time and a capacity of 3 shots. Sticky Special Shot: Lobs a large glob of green gel at the monster that explodes after 10 seconds dealing massive damage and having a high chance to break parts. Poison Shot Gas: Shoots out a short stream of toxic purple gas that deals low damage but has a high chance to poison. It has a short reload and shoot time but it has a long charge time and a low shot capacity of 1(although its shots last for 10 seconds and they deal damage over timr) Gas Special Shot: Shoots out a long stream of toxic purple gas that deals lots of damage over time and is guaranteed to poison non posion resistant monsters. Acid: Shoots out a glob of acid that decreases the hardness of a monsters part by 1 stage of sharpness for 30 seconds. It has a long reload, shoot and charge time and only has a 2 shot capacity. Acid Special Shot: Shoots out a large glob of acid that decreases the hardness of a monsters part by 2 stage of sharpness for 120 seconds. Paralysis Shot Para-knife: Shoots out a knife coated in a paralyzing toxin, this deals low damage but has a high paralysing rate, its reload speed, shoot speed and charge speed are all very high, it has a shot capacity of 6. Para-Knife Special Shot: Shoot a flurry of 10 knives coated in a paralyzing toxin at the target dealing high damage and having a 80% chance to put the monster to paralyze the monster for 8 seconds. Sleep Shot Tranquilizer: Shoots a tranquilizer dart at the monster that causes the monster to fall asleep. It has a fast reload and shoot time but they also have a slow charge time and a shot capacity of 8. Tranquilizer Special Shot: Shoot a flurry of 8 tranquilizer darts at the target dealing high damage and having a 40% chance to put the monster to sleep. Bleed Shot Ripper: Shoots out a long spike covered in barbs, this deals high damage but has a slow reload, charge and shoot time, and has a low capacity of 1. Ripper Special Shot: Shoots out a ripper shot that once it touches a monster, wall or other will explode into a flurry of spikes that will cause the most hit part of the body to gush blood, which deals large amounts of damage for 30 seconds as long as the monster is moving. Saw Shoots out a saw that deals medium damage and can hit 1-4 times, it has a slow shoot and reload time but a quick charge time. Saw Special Shot: Shoots out a saw that deals heavy damage and can hit a monster 3-6 times. Once it's finished hitting the monster it will become embedded in the monsters skin and can be hit once for a guaranteed critical hit. Fire Shot Flamethrower: Shoots out a stream of flame for 5 seconds dealing damage over time. Has a normal reload speed and shoot time, but a high charge time, it has a capacity of 4 shots. Flamethrower Special Shot: Shoots out a long stream of flame for 20 seconds dealing damage over time, after the 20 seconds are up the monster will combust for 10 seconds dealing low damage over time. Incendiary: Shoots out an incendiary round that deals low damage, but also deals damage over time for 10 seconds, it has a quick reload, shoot and charge time along with a shot capacity of 8. Incendiary Special Shot: Shoots out an incendiary grenade that once it makes contact with a monster explodes dealing massive damage and causing the monster to burn for 15 seconds. Water Shot Harpoon: Shoots out a harpoon that deals large amounts of damage, it has a slow shoot, reload and charge time with a shot capacity of 1. Harpoon Special Shot: Shoots out a barbed harpoon that deals large amounts of damage and increases the stamina drain of the monster hit by it. Thunder Shot Arc: Shoots out an Arc of lightning that if it hits a monster, will hit the closest monster to the hit monster. It has a quick reload and shoot but a long charge time, it has a shot capacity of 6. Arc Special Shot: Shoots out an Arc of lightning that if it hits a monster, will hit the closest monster to that monster as well, this can go on for 3 times (able to hit a single monster only twice) Ice Shot Frost: Shoots out a frozen bullet that causes monsters that are hit by it to have their stamina drained faster overtime. It has a normal shot and charge time and a quick reload time. It has a shot capacity of 10. Frost Special Shot: Shoots out a large snowball that causes monsters hit by it to have their stamina rapidly drained for 30 seconds. Icicle: Shoots out an icicle that once it hits a monster, explodes dealing aoe damage around the initial hit. Has a quick shoot and charge time but a slow reload time, it has a shot capacity of 4. Icicle Special Shot: Shoots a large Icicle, that once it makes contact with a monster explodes into a large explosion of ice shards dealing high damage. Dragon Shot Sniper: Shoots a dragon infused bullet that deals increased damage to the monsters head, it has a slow reload and charge time but a quick shoot time. It has a shot capacity of 8. Special Shot Dragon: Shoot out a blast of energy in the shape of a dragon, if it hits a monsters head it deals triple damage. Wind Shot Slash: Shoots out a slash of wind, it has a fast shoot, charge and reload time plus a shot capacity of 8. Slash Special Shot: Shoots out 6 slashes of wind at fast speeds. If all of these blasts hit a monster it will guarantee a flinch. Earth Shot Rock: Shoots out a rock, that has a slow reload, shoot and charge speed but a shot capacity of 10. Rock Special Shot: Shoots out a large slow boulder in an arc that causes monsters to be stunned if it hits. Special Shot types Free to edit if the creator is asked. Shot Level *lvl 1 = Weak Shot(5 minutes wait) *lvl 2 = Normal Shot(8 minutes wait) *lvl 3 = Strong Shot(11 minutes wait) *lvl 4 = Cataclysmic Shot(15 minutes wait) Motion Values lol nope Notes *Once the special shot is used it won't be usable for 5-15 minutes depending on the shot type and level. *In game, it’s cannon mode it wielded like a 3rd person shooter like resident evil 4 Category:Idea Category:Weapon Creation Category:Jaggid